This application seeks support for a series of three, 2 1/2 day research conferences designed to enhance the skills needed of budding scientists to be successful and promising scholars in communication sciences and disorders. The goal of these conferences is to provide intensive training to a select group of emerging scientists in the areas of: 1) grant funding and preparation; 2) development and management of competitive research programs; and 3) development of professional competencies. Funds are requested to support up to 25 pre- and post-doctoral travel awards. [unreadable] [unreadable]